


Stupid

by spencerjareau



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerjareau/pseuds/spencerjareau
Summary: The Doctor is fairly sure she isn’t stupid, but stupidity can be the only explanation for her ending up in this position. Again.





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I've been trying to get back into writing for ages, and trying to get into writing thasmin for a couple of weeks. I don't love this piece, but it's a start.

The Doctor is fairly sure she isn’t stupid, but stupidity can be the only explanation for her ending up in this position. Again. She’s got over two millennia behind her – civilisations have been born, risen and fallen within her lifetime – so you’d think, really, that she’d know better. They say it takes you a few times making the same mistake to learn, but wow, come on.

It’s not like she hasn’t been warned, multiple times. Of course she was a he back then, when Jack Harkness told her to take care of Rose Tyler (“I hope you know what you’re doing, Doctor”), when the Master accused her of having human pets, when River disparagingly asked why she insisted on human companions – “their lives are over before you’ve even stopped to take a breath.”

 The TARDIS whirrs expectantly, causing the Doctor to throw the console a withering look. “What do you _think_ I’m going to do? Run into her arms and swear undying love?”

It’s what she’d like to do, but she can’t, she won’t. Falling in love with human friends has never done her any good in the past – just look at Rose, trapped in a parallel universe by the Doctor’s own hand. and still willing to risk her life to get back to the Doctor. No thank you. Not again, not Yasmin Khan. _We can’t have a universe with no Yaz_ , she’d joked a few adventures ago, and while she’d meant the universe in general she actually also meant, well, her own universe. What good was space travel to her without the woman who approached everything with such wonder, whose eyes shone as bright as the stars that the Doctor had spent her life running around? No. Better to keep her mouth shut, feelings on lockdown. Denial. They hadn’t known each other long, after all. Maybe it’d pass, with time.

The TARDIS emits a series of beeps in response, before yanking the handle of the custard cream dispenser so far upwards that the Doctor will spend days trying to fix it in vain.

The Doctor snorts in response. “I’d expect nothing else from you, but that’s not going to happen. I won’t do that to her.”

The lights flicker on and off, but the squabble comes to a halt as footsteps approach. “Doctor?” Yaz calls, popping her head through to the console room. “Is everything okay?”

“Yaz!” the Doctor enthuses, hoping her racing heartbeats aren’t externally audible. “Great, fine, everything’s good. Why d’you ask?”

Yaz raises her eyebrows, walking further into the console room. “Just heard you talking to yourself, you sounded quite het up.”

“Ah, no, I’m fine, honestly,” the Doctor shakes her head, scrunching her nose. She sighs at the sceptical look on the other woman’s face. “Just having a bit of a disagreement with the TARDIS.” _About you, actually._

“Right,” Yaz nods. She’s walked in on a couple of these disagreements before. She scans the room, taking in the piles of cogs and tools scattered around the Doctor (she’s been fiddling, as usual, trying to do God knows what to a time and space machine that Yaz is sure already does everything possible). “Anything I can help with?”

 Breathing a sigh of relief that the subject has been dropped, the Doctor nods. “Would you mind getting me a custard cream from the kitchen? She’s blocked off my supply.”

“Must’ve been some argument,” Yaz mutters, heading off to the kitchen.

Back in the console room, the Doctor is thrown two feet backwards as the wire she’s holding sparks fiercely. “You have no idea,” she grimaces.


End file.
